Weekend with Riley
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: With Maya away, Riley Matthews and her boyfriend Lucas decides to spend the weekend together, enjoying each other but find themselves interrupted by their best friend Farkle and Riley's uncle Josh.


**WEEKEND WITH RILEY**

Chapter One.

As the brunette girl fingered the bottom of his t-shirt and eased it up his muscular body, with the twenty-year-old lifting his arms in order to allow his shirt to be removed. As soon as it was gone, her hands glided up and down the smooth muscle, following up the middle of the man's chest before caressing both pecs. His dark pink nipples were hard, brushing against her hand Lucas felt himself looking around the apartment. "Are you sure that Maya's not here?"

Riley groaned internally, hating her boyfriend's shyness about fooling around in front of Maya. The love triangle they had as children had grown something inside of the young adult man, who attempted to keep himself decent in front of the girl. Lest bring back the blonde's attraction to him. Despite her insistence that she wasn't interested in him and had her eyes on _someone _else along with her backup plan being the long flirting relationship she had with her best friend's slightly older uncle, Josh.

"Lucas, for the third time _tonight_, Maya is in France with Uncle Shawn! She won't be interrupting our night," Riley traced a finger back down to Lucas's abs. She was on her tip-toes, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend's chin.

"And we aren't going to be walked in on by little Auggie are we?" He questioned, remembering the numerous times that the younger boy had walked in on them. It had taken hours to convince him that he wasn't hurting Riley's breasts and that he shouldn't tell his parents what they were doing. Luckily they had a sheet over them when he had walked in on them fucking, so they could put it off as 'wrestling'.

A plan they thought was great until he tried to join.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette lowered down. "Are we doing this or asking a thousand questions? The house is empty for once and I _want _my boyfriend!"

To push Lucas to shut his mouth and let loose, the girl hooked her fingers around the hem of her loose crop top and began to pull it off. Underneath, much to the boy's delight, she was wearing a suggestive pink bra that held her round perky breasts perfectly. Before Riley even finished removing her top, Lucas closed the gap between them and cupped her breasts, caressing the softness and twitching hard as she moaned.

"See… that's the eager Lucas I love!" Riley moaned out, letting her tee drop.

Lucas grinned as he used his fingers to massage the softness of his girlfriend's breasts. "Well, how could I not be eager with they sexy titties?"

The girl moaned lightly when the boy leaned in and pressed his lips against them, giving each a quick peck.

Reaching down, the girl only thought it right if she was allowed to grope the man as well. Palming his bulging six and a half inch cock through his grey sweatpants, Riley milked a few groans out of Lucas. Her fingers tortured the length and his balls, cupping the heavy orbs that were clearly hanging free in there.

"Did you wear no underwear _again_, babe?"

Lucas grinned and picked Riley up by the hips, moving them to the wall where he pushed their bodies together against it. Their lips met in a heated, dominant kiss in which she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lucas's thickish cock grinding against her already dripping wet pussy as they made out heavily.

"Well, I _wasn't _expecting to _need _them. It seems like I was expecting right, wasn't I, beautiful?"

She could only moan in response, throwing her head back as his hands caressed her breasts once more and his cock pressed harder against her. With the girl's neck exposed, Lucas leaned in and gently bit down as his thrusts became more erratic. After a few small love bites, the man's tongue travelled down her neck to Riley's collar bone which he proceeded to pepper with kisses. Her whole body was shaking with pleasure, and Lucas could feel the girl's nails clawing at his back as he kissed back up towards her neck. Finally, Lucas nibbled on Riley's ear lobe and growled. "_No interruptions. No stopping till morning._"

"Mmmm… we _aren't leaving _until tomorrow!" Riley agreed, pulling her boyfriend into a deep kiss. As Lucas smirked and returned to peppering her neck with kisses and nibbles, Riley's hand snaked around her boyfriend's chest and began feeling up the muscular chest. Her fingers tracing each of his six-pack abs, something she absolutely loved about her boyfriend's body.

Muttering between his work on his girlfriend's neck, which the teen planned on marking, Lucas replied. "Maybe _longer. _I can't see a reason for us to leave until Maya gets home; it's not like we _couldn't _call in sick to work."

Riley rolled her eyes back; The idea of a full weekend with the most amazing sex with Lucas imaginable was making her drip through her panties, which Lucas could feel since he was grinding under her skirt. He too moaned loudly and decided it was time he got a taste of the juices she was pouring for him.

"Now, now Riles don't squirt out all that tasty juice! Save some for me," Lucas purred.

Lifting her onto his chest, he carried Riley over to the couch before lying her lengthwise across it. She whined as his muscles left, watching with a pout as Lucas straightened up. But it didn't last long, with the man instantly moved closer, snaking back to unclasp the girl's bra as he kissed her breasts. The bra came undone and her perky tits came free from its confines. Lucas took one of her light pink nipples into his mouth and used a hand to fondle the other, teasing and squeezing her breasts as he sucked away like a pro.

Arching back as his teeth grazed the skin, Riley felt his lips leave the sensitive nub. But instead of moving to the other, she could feel small kisses that lead down to her belly button. At the same time, his fingers slipped around the hem of her thin panties and started pulling out.

"Ooh, kinky…" Riley lifted her hips, thinking he would just slide them down.

"_Very_," Lucas flashed her a cheeky smirk and tore her panties in half. He throbbed when she yelped in surprise. Pulling the up, he offered her the tatters. "Maybe I'll gag you later, that _always_ gets you squirting!"

The girl blushed in response, her yelp from the ripped off panties settling down as the slight embarrassment sunk in. Not even Maya knew how much she loved being dominated by her boyfriend and had been getting into the BDSM side of things. Her boyfriend was a _master_ when it came to the whip.

Spreading her legs open, Riley lifted her skirt a little so he had better access to the dripping juicy hole. The sight of her pussy so wet for him made Lucas growl lustfully, who wasted no time in leaning in to steal a deep taste of her.

"Fuck, you already squirted didn't you, Riles?" He smirked.

Riley blushes. "You _know _how much you get to me, babe!"

"Let's see if I can't get a little more out of you,"

Lucas moaned and lapped at her pussy like a pro, teasing the clit with the tip of his tongue. The way the man tortured her had Riley screaming in pleasure quickly, thrashing about and wrapping both legs around his neck. Feeling her hands on the back of his head, Lucas eagerly licked at her clit before sucking on the sensitive little nub. He denied her by not sticking his tongue inside just yet, focused on licking up every drop of Riley's sweetness possible. But when it all became too much for Riley, she cried out and squirted all over his face and tongue.

While he licked up all he could reach, Lucas wiped the rest off before returning to her pussy. Spreading the dripping hole open with a few fingers, he saw the hot insides of the girl's pussy before shoving his tongue deep into it.

"O-oh-oh my _gooooood LUCAS!_" Riley shouted, feeling his tongue working its way around inside. "Ke-keep eating me out, baby… it's so fucking good!"

With a smirk, he slipped two fingers inside with his tongue and began to pump them in and out of the wet hole. Her pussy was so tight that he had to stop tonguing her, instead lapping as Riley's pussy while finger ploughing her like there was no tomorrow.

"You're so fucking sexy, Riles! I can't wait till it's my dick in there," He moaned, kissing around her shaven pussy. "And I'm pounding this shaven tightness until your screaming _my _name!"

Lucas and Riley didn't notice the window opening beside them or hear the nineteen-year-old boy beginning to crawl through. Something he muttered internally about needing to stop since he was getting too old for this. Once he had gotten through, he called out his normal _hello_.

"_Helloooo _Lady!" As he finished the second word, however, Farkle stopped as he noticed who was actually in the apartment and a smirk crossed his face and he repeated his _hello _in a teasing way. "Oh... _Helloooo _ladies!"

"Farkle…" Riley moaned out.

Both of the other two expected him to stop but Lucas just continued to work on lapping out his girlfriend's pussy, the boy's head covered by his girlfriend's skirt. Only pausing to mutter out: "OI! Not a lady! And _you _know it."

Thankful that he didn't protest further, and Farkle took it as an invitation so walked around the couch and stood by Riley's head. The lanky nineteen-year-old boy fiddled with his belt, smirking down at the girl who rather than argue as one might expect, played with her breasts as she waited to get another taste of Farkle's sexy cock. As he unzipped his pants, the boy stole a glance down at Lucas hidden under the skirt. A ping of jealousy passed through Farkle, who wished he could at the very least _see_ Riley's pussy getting eaten out rather than done in privacy. But he was happy to feed the girl his cock, instead.

Pulling his black jeans down around his knees, the tall boy palmed off the bulging five and three quarter inch cock with a broad, teasing smirk. "You want this, _princess?_"

"Oh, I don't know Farkle… can you handle one of your girls with it?" Riley teased, remembering the boy's long-lasting love for both her and her best friend Maya. The later turning into a love that the brunette wasn't aware of.

Reaching into his black Calvin Klein boxer briefs, Farkle took hold of his throbbing hard cock and pulled it out, letting it hang loose in the Matthews apartment. The smaller pink mushroom head, unlike Lucas, wasn't dripping precum, as it was only the loud moans and sight of the pair going at it that made him hard. But the more he looked at Riley's tits being squeezed and Lucas's passionate growls while eating out and girl, not the mention that sexy rough finger fucking he was giving her, Farkle was surprised he hadn't cum all over the floor already. Wishing that those fingers were pounding him, Farkle played off a blush by shaking his dick.

"I can handle you and more, Riley!" He said boastfully, the teen lightly continuing to stroke his throbbing cock. This wasn't what he had come over for, but he wasn't going to ignore the possibility of joining for yet _another _threesome with two of his best friends.

'_Oh I gotta see this!_' Lucas thought, peeking out from under the skirt. His fingers moved in and out of Riley faster, waiting in anticipation.

"Really Farky? Then bring that big cock over here," Riley purred, licking her lips at the sight of Farkle's just under six-inch cock and wanting it nearly as much as she wanted her boyfriend's thicker longer cock. Her purr continued, as she demanded him to remove some clothing as well. "Oh and remove that shirt too, Farkle. I wanna enjoy looking at that sexy chest of yours!"

Kneeling down next to the couch, the boy's cock was directly at eye height with the sexy naked girl, who shifted over to grab the sexy cock. Farkle was busy removing his tee, revealing an undefined but nevertheless sexy twinkish chest with noticeable darker nipples. While he didn't have the muscles or abs of his best male friend, Riley was breathless over Farkle's chest, it fitted him perfectly and only enhanced his sexual allure. If she wasn't happy with Lucas, she would crave the chance to get with Farkle. Something she never would have expected when they were younger, but she was still shocked about how hot he had gotten just from now wearing turtlenecks.

The now shirtless nineteen-year-old twink moaned softly as her hand squeezed his length, and a tingle ran down his spine.

"Mmm… oh man, Riley…" The boy breathed, feeling her warm breath against the tip. A breath that continued getting closer until he felt the mushroom head pressing against her moist lips.

"Such a sexy cock," Riley purred, her tongue slipping out to take a lick at the mushroom head. The girl moaning internally from the slight taste of Farkle's cock, a taste that was driving her crazy.

Riley's mouth opened wide in surprise as Lucas suddenly scissored her pussy open with two fingers, taking the chance to swallow a few inches of her friend's cock. It throbbed against the walls of her throat as Riley bobbed up and down, taking it deeper every time she went down. Soon enough Riley felt her nose buried in the neatly trimmed patch of pubes surrounding Farkle's sexy cock, opening her eyes to see that every inch was down her throat.

'_Fuck that's hot!_'

Lucas didn't want to miss a second of it, so in order to handle both the view and what he was doing, Lucas grabbed onto her skirt and ripped it down the middle, freeing the view of the brunette's pussy for Farkle. She lifted up for him when Lucas laid down on the couch with her. Hooking up her ass with both hands, the hunk kept Riley's legs spread apart and shoved his tongue back in her dripping wet pussy. All the while as he tongue fucked his girlfriend, the hunky twenty-year-old couldn't draw his eyes away from the amazing blowjob she was giving to Farkle. Who was too busy moaning softly and thrusting down her throat to notice the hungry eyes on him. Lucas could see the small bulge in her throat and smirked, knowing that his cock would be _really_ showing in there.

"Her mouth is talented, ain't it Farkle?" Lucas smirked, the teen giving his cock a few tugs with his free hand.

Blushing slightly, the twinkish Farkle could only nod as his five and three quarter inch cock was swallowed to the root by his best friend's girlfriend. "Mmm! So good!"

Riley eventually pulled off, with the taste of his sweet pre-coating her tongue. She leaned down and ran her tongue up and down the length, holding the base of Farkle's cock tightly so he couldn't wiggle away. It was no secret that he and Lucas had played around with the teenager also has joined them for the rare threesome; and while it would be hot to see the boys pleasuring each other, she wanted some Farkle cream. With the brunette deciding to focus more on her want for _her _Farkle's cum then the hotness of the two males fooling around.

"Ooooooh, I can _feel_ how close he is, baby. We should cum at the same time Farkle, you boys put me on edge!" Riley moaned, stroking the slick cock nice and slow. When he hand folded over the head, the boy shuddered. "Lucas, honey, could you show Farkle just how good you treat my pussy? He got quiet when you pulled those fingers out,"

Lucas simply smirked. "I'm pretty sure I can give the genius boy some _tips,_"

Her own smirk that had come from the response, quickly turned into a yelp as he leant in and began assaulting her pussy with his tongue, with quick tongue lashes. She and Farkle watched in awe as Lucas went to town eating it out, making the girl's moans filled the room. Soon his fingers slammed back inside, fucking her with them. "NGH FU-FUCK LUCAS!"

Taking Farkle's head back into her mouth, Riley sucked on it hard, the girl not wanting to be the only one getting _assaulted _by pleasure. She tortured the tip with her tongue, attacking the slit while jerking his slick shaft faster than he could handle.

Farkle felt his knees somehow buckle, and his mouth hung open like a gate. "F-Fuck, Riles! Holy sh-shit, you're gonna make me-"

Despite the desire to shoot his cum down her throat, making her taste Minkus cum once more, the twinkish young adult man had _another _idea. Quickly pulling out of her mouth, the boy pressed his cock against out extended tongue and took over jerking himself off. It was so hot seeing her act slutty like that, which pushed the lanky teenager over the edge. Ropes of hot, sticky cum fired out and coated the girl's face. She recoiled in surprise but leaned back in so that the last of his load dribbled onto her tongue.

"Damn, Farkle! Soak her in your thick cum!" Lucas said, but not a moment later as he licked up his girlfriend's pussy she was squirting in his mouth. Shrugging, the hunk drank her sweet juices. Just to torture the boy, he swallowed every drop then showed off an empty mouth. "Hot, but not hot enough for any of this."

Farkle bit his bottom lip, for now, still coming down from his high from shooting his load over Riley's face and knowing full well that he would get to be _tasting _her sweet juices, freshly squirted soon enough.

"I'll tell you what you _can_ have, though." The hunk said with a smirk. "A view of this…"

Grabbing his girlfriend, Lucas smashed their lips together for a heated make-out session, the pair moaning internally from the feel of Farkle's cum running over their faces as they kissed. Their tongues played as they kissed, sloppily but passionately. While Farkle was watching in awe as his cum was shared and swallowed by the pair, his cock twitched back to life. Only semi-hard until something that shocked him. Seeing the jealousy as he made out with Riley, the older boy reached over, with Lucas grabbing the back of Farkle's head and brought him in for a deep kiss. Tasting his own cum on the hunk's tongue, he was surprised to feel Lucas feeding it to him.

With their hormones and lust flowing from the three young adults, they once again found themselves not realising something. This time it was that the front door was unlocked and a fourth person was entering the apartment. Someone that Riley and Lucas hadn't counted on coming to _visit _them on that day.

Closing a hand around the golden doorknob to Apartment number twenty-six, a short-haired man paused before turning the knob. There were muffled noises coming from inside, recognisable sounds yes, but definitely not ones he had expected to hear from inside those walls. Leaning in close, placing one ear against the wood to get a better listen to them, a smirk grew across the twenty-two-year-old's face as three discernible voices painted a picture of _exactly_ what was happening inside Apartment twenty-six. So he waited for a few minutes for the sounds to get louder, and only once they had reached their peak did he finally turn the knob and step inside the Apartment.

The actual sight itself made his lips wetten in surprise.

Lucas Friar had both hands wrapped around the slim body of Farkle Minkus, one hand was holding the back of the dorky boy's head and the other sunk deeply into the bubbly ass that made the man internally moan. Their lips were pressed together in a deep kiss, and each of their tongues occasionally peaked out coated with somebody's cum. Not that the man could see that. All he could see was a passionate make-out session between two hot younger boys.

Though he wanted to see what they were packing, being able to see Farkle's soft, squishy ass would do for now.

"You have a party like _this_ and don't even bother to invite me around, guys? That's just harsh!" Joshua Matthews made his presence known to the pair and the Niece he couldn't see.

They all shouted in surprise, with both boys jumping back a few feet and Farkle falling flat on his ass. In spite of wanting so badly to see how big the boys were, Josh's eyes widened to see his own Niece lying there naked and took in her developing yet still petite body. Her round breasts that while not the biggest would easily fill his hands, then down her curved sides to the shimmering wet pussy that she instantly tried to her by pulling her legs up. However, all that achieved was showing off her juicy ass to Josh, who tried his best not to lick his lips at the sight of the three naked young adults.

"UNCLE JOSH!" Riley yelped loudly, trying to reach for anything that she could to cover her naked body from her admittedly _sexy _slightly older uncle.

"You three have a little explaining to do, huh?" Josh played off his shock with a smirk, taking a seat on the chair opposite her. "And a little… _payment_ if you don't want your mommy and daddy knowing what you do when they're away,"

The girl found a blanket and pulled it over herself. "Pa-payment? What do you mean? What we do in _my _apartment shouldn't matter to them,"

Pointing at the two males in the room, Josh gave her a sly look. "Well, mommy and daddy pay for the place. As for _my_ payment, you have two sexy guys standing there doing nothing. And I have a dick that hasn't released in a week,"

"Uncle Josh! Way too much information!" Riley whined, not really wanting to hear about her uncle's lack of _release_.

Her uncle's sly look simply turned into a smirk.

"Oh, I wouldn't stress about it, Riles. If you don't want mommy and daddy forcing you to move back home or pay for your _own _apartment then a little too much information is only the beginning," Josh replied, making Riley's eyes bulge from the thought of doing things with her older Uncle. A kink that she had never thought she would experience, with one small positive about it is that he was at least way hotter then Uncle Eric. The thought of which had had eyes drift carefully downward to where Josh's hand was shamelessly massaging his bulging dick. "Now since neither of you three has any leg to stand on anymore, I'm in charge here. So, boys, I think these clothes need to go. And Farkle, there's cum on your tongue. Give it. Unless you want that girlfriend of yours dumping you and getting with the _man _she promised to be with."

Farkle and Lucas' jaws dropped and they glanced at each other then back at the older hunk, with Farkle gulping knowing that his relationship was a sore point between him and Josh. Compelled by fear and an overwhelming lust that grew from their kiss, they slowly crossed the room to the chair upon which Josh was seated. He smirked and spread his legs a little wider as the boys came close.

'_I'll have fun making these two my bitches_,' Josh quickly gripped Farkle's cheeks between his thumb and a pair of fingers, leaning up and pulling the boy down. He smashed their lips together in a rough kiss, instantly taking the younger boy's tongue into his mouth and stealing the thick drop of cum from him. After savouring the sweet saltiness for a few moments before swallowing it, Josh released the boy and sat back to let them strip him.

"Not bad, Farkle!"

Lucas began unbuttoning Josh's red plaid shirt, with the buff younger man staring up into his dark brown eyes. While the straighter of him and Farkle, Lucas wasn't afraid to do things with guys. Especially ones as hot as his girlfriend's Uncle. Much to his annoyance, however, he was getting ignored for Farkle, who unbuckled the man's belt.

Fed up with freeing each button, Lucas hooked two fingers inside the shirt and tugged hard. They all popped off and he was left with a sexy display that milked both he and Farkle of soft moans of awe. Josh's perfectly curved lean body was far more defined and slim than Lucas', with curvy sides and a ripped six-pack that made the younger three drool. Lucas leaned in shamelessly and licked up the centre of the man's pecs, which were sharply cut and adorned with pink nipples he attacked with one hand. Unlike Farkle, Josh smirked rather than moaning.

The nineteen-year-old dork below them focused on his job, unzipping the man's pants as he traced a finger down the flawlessly smooth V-line leading down into his jeans that, when pulled open, allowed Farkle a view of just _some_ of the girthy cock pinned to Josh's leg. Swearing that his head skipped a beat, the nineteen-year-old took hold of it and pulled the rest of Josh's eight-inch behemoth out.

He and Lucas could only stare at it in a strange mixture of fear and awe. It easily overshadowed their dicks and looked almost as thick as a water bottle, contrasting with the slim muscular body the man had.

Farkle wrapped his fingers around it and gave Josh a few quick tugs, forgetting that his job was to be pulling off the man's pants. Which Josh ended up doing himself, enjoying the boys marvelling over his thick cock and not caring if the dork who he allowed to steal Maya forgot his place. He found a new one beneath him, worshipping his dick.

"Oh, my Farkle!" The boy said in a whisper, his hand barely fitting around the shaft. "_If Auggie takes after Josh I am both jealous and sorry for Ava…'_

From her place on the couch, a neglected Riley found herself rubbing the pussy Lucas had left unfucked for her Uncle. Teasing the hole with a finger, Riley's moans were soft and girlish. She shook a little while sliding one finger inside, pumping in and out slowly.

Propping up on the edge of the couch, she tried to peer over the boys to see Josh's naked body. If it was making them that loud and touch him without being told to, she had to know what he was packing. But Riley failed to see anything over Farkle. Except for a smirking Josh staring back and her and winking.

Instantly she sunk down and hid under the blanket.

'_I'm so fucking her later._' Josh grinned to himself while one boy jerked him off carefully and the other teased his nipples.

Grabbing a handful of Farkle's short spiked hair, the twenty-two-year-old gave a slight tug so that the boy was looking him in the eye. Those chocolate brown orbs were full of a scared lust, which amused Josh for some reason. His other hand took the chance to reach down and found the Texan boy's thickness, giving the six and a half inch cock a firm squeeze that had Lucas groaning softly in pleasure as someone finally gave it attention.

"Open up Doctor Turtleneck," He commanded, before turning to the other boy. "Hey Texas, I think Riley wants you,"

An eager Farkle opened his mouth wide open. He wanted to lean in and swallow that sexy eight-inch piece of meat but felt Josh holding him back. So he waited patiently until he was allowed to get it.

Lucas rolled his eyes and broke from Josh's body with one last lick, unsurprised that the gayer boy would get all the attention and be allowed to worship that godly curved body. Turning on his heel, he felt a hand come down on his tight ass cheeks and shot a smirk back at Josh. Crossing to the other couch, he cockily said: "Enjoy that, it's the only feeling you're gonna get, Matthews."

He pulled the blanket away from Riley's sexy naked body and closed the gap between them for a soft and loving kiss. Though surprised she was actually willing to continue with her Uncle in the room, looking back at the drool-worthy body of Joshua Matthews wiped any surprise from his mind; That man was above pornstar quality. Exploring her body with his hands, the Texan boy moaned into the girl while grabbing a handful of her round ass. His bare cock was against her pussy now, thrusting against the wetness. It threatened to penetrate her every time, but Lucas denied her the pleasure of feeling it just yet as they continued to make out.

Josh relinquished his tug on Farkle's hair to bring the boy in closer to his cock. Using one hand to aim the thick monster up at Farkle's lips, the older man guided his mouth down onto his cock and let out a very small moan. Warm wet lips wrapped around his mushroom head and a tongue instantly lapping at the head was the best feeling his dick had received in weeks. A fleshlight had nothing on Farkle, who hungrily swallowed some four inches of the cock wide enough to fill his throat. Josh grunted, moving the younger boy up and down on his cock in slow motions. His dick throbbed hard against the walls of the tight throat as he pushed in deeper and he could feel Farkle humming around its thickness as he took as much as he could inside. Which was only about five or so inches. A disappointed Josh held him down a little to try forcing more into his mouth to no avail. So he pulled Farkle off to see the boy's reaction to the taste and sensation of getting to suck on something so big.

"Holy Farkle you're so big, Josh! I can't fit,"


End file.
